


Hamilton LAMS: Best Friend

by Lost_Charm15



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, HAMILTON LAMS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Charm15/pseuds/Lost_Charm15
Summary: Alexander Hamilton struggles to let go of his ego when his best friend John Laurens tries to get him to profess his love. Alex ends up unintentionally hurting John.





	Hamilton LAMS: Best Friend

"I have so much work to do, John." Alexander Hamilton says reluctantly to the helpless John Laurens, his best friend. He spins his chair back to face the heaps of paperwork on his desk.

Laurens looked hurt, he replied in a trembling voice, "But that's all you ever do..." He spins Alex around to face him. Alex tries to stand up but John keeps him in place by placing his hands firmly on each armrest of the chair. John leans in close, barely leaving any space between them now with his back arched over his "best friend". They lock gazes, slowly realizing that their long-hidden passion for each other is intensifying in that very moment.

Hamilton feared distractions, but could he possibly consider his own best friend Laurens as one? He breaks eye-contact and averts his gaze to the corner of his study, "Laurens, let me work. ** _Please_.** " Alex says in a demanding tone, desperate to get the job done though his work seems endless--and this is **exactly** the point why John is also so desperate to get his best friend back... _best friend..._ Laurens knew very well they weren't just that, Alex knew the same; but his ego sized up his every sentiment.

Poor John was now in tears, begging Alex all of a sudden, his voice breaking as he said, "Alex,  ** _please_**..." He covers his mouth to muffle incoming sobs, shuddering as he slowly backed away from Alexander with tears gushing from his eyes which made it difficult for him to see through his fogged up vision. This alarmed Alex, he stood up and immediately reached for John's wrists. He let his best friend cry in front of him at first, then miraculously let go of his ego and pull Laurens into a warm, tight, and loving embrace. The firewood burning a blazing orange which represented their now alight passion illuminated in the room and managed to help calm John down with Alex's consoles.

"I love you..." John muttered under his breath, however loud enough for Alex to hear...and when he did, for the first time, he shut up. "I love you so much, Alexander..."

Alex pulled away slightly to look at John in the eyes and wipe away his tears as he cupped his face with both hands. "Do you really, John?" He asked in a hushed tone, this is truly rare for him. The fact that Laurens was able to tame the seemingly untamed Alexander Hamilton who will fight anyone regardless of anything or anybody...except Laurens.

"I do." John leans in, closing the space between them, giving Alex a deep and sweet kiss.

 


End file.
